


【GO】命定之人（上）

by yingsummer



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 04:57:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21238547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yingsummer/pseuds/yingsummer
Summary: 性别认知障碍者Crowley（Davina）与家庭教师Aziraphale。CAC无差。很雷，很雷，接受不了设定的请不要点开。本章内Crowley有一定程度上他人视角的右位倾向。





	【GO】命定之人（上）

“他以一个女人的身份生活，但也渐渐接受了自己的男性特征。”

* * *

即便不少人从酒保小哥那得知Davina是一名男性的事实，因他外貌而依旧钟情他的人仍是源源不断以喝酒的名义上门追求他。

Davina虽有着男性的身体，但心理层面却如同女人那般纤细。他早有做变性手术的打算，希望能以女人的身份生活。只要他存够了钱，他就能真正拥有一具女人的身躯。Davina从不介意自己的情况被其他人知晓，毕竟这件事没什么见不得人的，他只是生错了性别。

这个酒馆时不时会来一些中意他面容的男人，尽管没有明确表露出对此的态度，但Davina仍是从中感到了不悦。倒不是说那群追求者打扰了他的工作，事实上正因为有那样一个群体，店里的生意明显好了不少，但Davina不喜欢那群用下半身思考的男人看着自己的眼神——面对那些饱含欲念的目光，Davina只觉得令人恶心，除此之外再无其他想法。

当然，出于工作原因，Davina不会在明面上表露自己真实的情绪，甚至为了讨好那群顾客的欢心，他时不时还会对他们露出一些意味不明的微笑，和他们说上几句无伤大雅的玩笑话。如果情况需要，Davina还会用手触摸他们的身体，挑逗男人们体内的欲火。他很了解男人在心理上有着怎样的需求，只要不涉及更深层次的身体关系，Davina认为使上一些小手段也不足为过——尤其是在他希望他们能离开自己视线的时候。

偶尔店里也会出现一些好男人，不会用那种下流眼神看他。不过这种人很少，可能几千人里才有一个。为此Davina曾出于好意地帮过某名男性一把，帮他教训骚扰自己妻子的西装男人。

如果换做以前，Davina大概不会愿意用上自己的男性器官。早些时候，他其实很排斥自己的男性身躯，他觉得上天给他开了一个很大的玩笑，给了他错误的身躯。他明明想像女性那样生活，却不得不留短发，穿裤子。

不过，这些都是以前的事情了。现在的他渐渐接受了自己的不完美，甚至还愿意用这份不完美帮助一些需要的人。

* * *

在Davina还是Crowley的时候，他有幸遇到一名绅士。

不是靠西装发型或者香水伪装出来的那种，Crowley遇到的那位先生是真正的绅士。那名绅士至少比他大十岁，但男人却没有任何年长者的架子。实际上那名绅士叫做Aziraphale，是Crowley当时的家庭老师。

十八岁的Crowley还留着男生的头发，颇有那个年龄该有的男孩子模样。但那个时候，想成为女性的想法已经溜进了他的脑袋。讲真，他觉得自己不该是男性，比起参与男孩子的运动聚会，他更想留长发，做一个美丽又知性的女性。

这个想法他没有告知任何人，包括他的母亲。首先Crowley不认为他身边会有谁支持他的想法，就算是生育他的母亲，她也一定不会赞同他这咋一听就很荒谬的决定。其次，对Crowley而言，他并不需要有谁非要赞同他的想法。他或许会在将来表示尊重地和母亲提起这项决定，但他不希望自己想要的东西会因为谁的存在而被放弃。

Crowley曾经想过，如果这世上当真有上帝，那造物主一定是听到了他的想法，才派Aziraphale来到他身边的。

每周六下午三点，他的家庭老师都会上门给他补习功课。就客观来讲，Crowley的成绩并不差，读中学时在班上可是出了名的聪明，但他的母亲希望他能考上好的大学，为此她不惜工本地找来了附近一名有过教师经验的先生（而且听说先生本人是从牛津大学毕业的），请他来给自己的儿子补习。

那会Aziraphale正在Crowley生活的小镇里休养，租了一间小房子，平日里没什么其他事可以做。在某次巧合下，他遇到了Crowley的母亲。——那天下午他正好给他心爱的绿植浇水，恍惚间似乎看到花园外有人犹豫按不按门铃，于是他放下壶子，问那名女性有什么事。

Aziraphale也不知道Crowley的母亲是怎样得知他的教师身份的，也许她和自己的房租太太比较熟，总之在她的请求下，Aziraphale同意给她的儿子补课。他不收工钱，报酬只要授课当天的下午茶。

Aziraphale是一个很有学问的人，虽然他的衣着品味明显跟不上潮流，但Crowley从不会怀疑他家庭教师的知识量。这位总是穿着白色三件套西装的教师能和他谈论当今的政治时局，从本国一直延续到东方，还能和他讲述不同时期的哲学观点，从亚里士多德反对帕拉图一直讲到黑格尔提出的“否定的否定”，如果问他理科问题，Aziraphale还能很贴心地告诉Crowley一些考试的小方法。

总之，Aziraphale简直无所不知，在与这位年长自己十几岁的教师的来往中，Crowley挑不出他一点毛病——爱吃甜食除外。

Crowley和Aziraphale的关系其实不算特别亲，他们就像普通课堂里随处可见的师生一样，除了教学外，两者间再无其他方面的沟通。年龄之间的跨度摆在那里，Crowley不认为自己和Aziraphale间会有什么共同语言。诚然，Crowley承认Aziraphale确实是一名很友善的老师，但如果和他聊起Queen，噢，天啊，他宁愿再做几道数学题也不想和他介绍摇滚乐的美妙之处。

* * *

“Aziraphale，我想问你一个问题。”

“怎么了，我亲爱的男孩？”

下午四点半，教学结束。此时正是两人的下午茶时间，但Crowley一反常态地提出了课后疑问。

Crowley一向不怎么喜欢甜食，为此他的母亲只给他准备了一块小小的提拉米苏，而因为Aziraphale嗜甜，这位明显不算苗条的绅士常常能在Crowley家吃到奶油量十足的可丽饼。

男孩用叉子戳着面前的小蛋糕，心思却不在下午茶上。他其实有个问题想问很久，却不知道该不该问。于是他只好借由这个会让他老师心情十分愉悦的下午茶时间来问Aziraphale一些很隐私的问题，试图解开自己存了很久的疑惑。

“你可以不回答，但是我有权提出。”

“是的，你当然有权问。”

为表尊重，Aziraphale放下了餐具，用餐巾擦了擦嘴角，等着自己可爱的学生说出疑惑。

“你是Gay吗？”

不能指责Crowley没有礼貌，当面寻问起老师这种涉及性取向的问题。事实上他没有任何恶意，只是想满足一下好奇心。眼前这位看上去十分柔软的绅士像极了他本人喜欢吃的可丽饼，虽然Crowley不怎么记得可丽饼的味道，但他确实真心觉得Aziraphale不论从衣着上看还是从其他方面的打扮来研究都过分地不像一个正常的男人（也许他也想当女孩呢？好吧，他瞎说的）。

他其实有思考过Aziraphale是不是因为这个原因而离开了原有的学校，不然他实在想不到还有什么理由能让一所学校同意Aziraphale辞职。要知道，这个男人可是有着所有教师都羡慕的知识量，外加他温和的个性，Crowley实在是想不到能有什么学生不满他。如果不是有什么特殊原因，Aziraphale根本没理由来这座小镇休养。

“……这个问题有些复杂，我没法立刻回答你。”

没有觉得被冒犯，Aziraphale甚至陷入了一种学术探讨时该有的严肃思考状态。他没有想到眼前这个孩子会问他这方面的问题，为此他还真是没有任何准备。

Crowley不是第一个这么怀疑的人，但却是第一个敢直接问他的学生。Aziraphale支支吾吾了半天，不知道该从哪里开始说。他要提及同性恋的先天因素还是自身对本国婚姻政策的看法，还是要反问Crowley他提出这个问题的初衷？然而，Aziraphale最终像是放弃了什么一般，用真诚的双眼望向眼前这位充满求知欲望的男孩，没深入讨论任何知识，只是用着最淳朴的语言回答了这个问题。

“事实上，我没和任何人交往过，也没有对谁有过这种感觉，所以我很难回答你，我是不是一个同性恋，或者说以后会不会成为一名同性恋。”

“但如果以后我的伴侣是男性，原因大概与他的性别无关。我其实不在意我未来的伴侣有怎样的性别，只要我爱他，我自然可以接受他的一切。”

世上没有我们必须遵守的永恒价值或者规范，所以这使得我们的选择更加有意义[注①]。我可以选择一名男性做爱人，也可以选择一名女性做爱人，我甚至可以选择以后没有伴侣。

Crowley不想听什么大道理，他感觉他的老师完全没有弄懂他的意思。他瘫坐在沙发上开始用叉子戳可怜又无辜的提拉米苏，把他老师不知道为什么就开始了的“一切都预先被原谅了，一切皆可笑地被允许了[注②]”甩到脑后，漫无目的地在他的脑海中反驳。

总之您不会选跨性别者，Crowley想道。

虽然他一开始真的只是想问这个问题来解除另一个更大的疑惑。

* * *

意外是在某个周日的晚上发生。

那一晚Crowley穿上了偷偷从母亲那里拿来的连衣裙（那是他母亲年轻时穿过的衣服，因为身材问题如今不得不放在存储室里等灰尘侵略），以恶搞的名义向班上的女同学借了一顶假发来戴。他的母亲去了离小镇很远的地方参加同学聚会，最快也要第二天下午才回来。如果他想背着母亲做点什么，那今晚无疑就是最佳的时机。

于是这个既有大胆想法又富有行动力的年轻人就实施了他很久以前就制定好的计划，偷用了母亲的裙子和她桌上的化妆品。Crowley按照自己心中所想的那般，很快就成了另一个人，他化名为Davina，混入了镇上的一所酒吧。

那一晚的Crowley过得很愉快，像是飞到云端一般享受到了前所未有的快感。他进入酒吧后展现出了所有他想象过的女性姿势，在舞池中用他母亲赐予的男性身体不停地吸引男人的注意。他百分百确定不会有人认出他是Crowley，他连胸罩这种细节都没有忘记，谁又会在看到他的吊带后怀疑他是带把的呢。

那不是堕落，是升天才对。Crowley完完全全沉溺在了四周的音乐中，和其他同龄人一起欢呼跳舞。他修长的手指能让身旁的同性看得下身一紧，跟随音乐节奏摇摆的细腰更是让人止不住地浮想联翩。很多在他身边的男人都开始幻想他在床上被人顶弄时腰部律动的画面，他那不时舔过上颚的舌头简直使人想把他就地摁倒对他为所欲为。

Crowley很成功，他完完全全成了自己心目中的Davina。他愈发觉得自己就该这样生活，以一名女性的身份。

跳舞的途中很多男性都跑来寻问他的联系方式，但因为不能暴露真实信息，Crowley用各种手段敷衍了好几位来者。成为了女性的男孩抬臂看了一眼手腕上的手表，撇了撇嘴后打算适时结束今晚的盛宴。他其实可以在这里待上一整晚，但考虑到越来越多人留意到他，Crowley认为自己不能再继续冒险。

原先他做好了回家途中被同性跟踪的准备，想着转到酒吧附近的公厕后从那里的窗户逃离跟随者的视线。但到底是没有那么多好运气，正当Crowley踩着高跟鞋离开酒吧走在回家的小路时，他一个抬头就和自己的老师Aziraphale来了个惊喜至极的相遇。

Crowley：“……”

Aziraphale：“……”

你他妈这是和他开什么国际大玩笑？

上帝保佑，千万不要被认出。Crowley低着头，紧咬下唇，假装不认识他的老师一般快步走过绅士身边。这座小镇里没什么路灯，夜晚降临后四周黑得根本看不清路。Crowley不知道他怎么就那么不好运撞上他的家庭教师，他不停地在心里暗骂，但还是强行保持理智地从人身边穿过。

他成功了，他成功地躲了过去。Crowley离Aziraphale已经有一米之远，只要他再往前走几步绕个道，他就没有任何后顾之忧了。

“……男孩们，你们还想跟着我的孩子到什么时候？”

身后的Aziraphale突然开口说话，但很明显不是对Crowley说的。他的语气如平时上课一样温和有礼，但其中却又多了几分严肃。

一时之间，Crowley完全不敢动，整个世界都像是停止了运转。他当然知道那些话不是对他说的，他也知道他身后还有几个男人在跟着他。但Crowley不敢确定Aziraphale的这番行为是出于绅士的善意还是因为发现了他的身份，如果是前者，那他还可以装模作样地回头和这个好心的男人道声谢，但如果是后者——上帝啊，别是后者，如果是后者，他真的玩完了。

跟着Crowley的男孩们俨然一副没有料到会被人警告的样子，他们似乎有些被Aziraphale的出现吓到了，以为这个突然出现的男人是女孩的父亲，现在是来接她回家的。男孩们你看我一眼我看你一眼，犹豫再三，最后还是往来的地方跑走了。

一个问题解决了，但对Crowley来说真正麻烦的问题才刚刚开始。他带着被好心人搭救后该有的笑容面向Aziraphale，露出了很感动的神情朝他的老师说谢。仿佛从未见过这位穿着格子马甲的好绅士一样，彻底成了Davina的Crowley发挥出了他十足的演技。

“谢谢您，真的十分谢谢您，如果您不出现，我都不知道该怎么办才好了。”

“……不用谢我，你知道的，我总是会乐意为你解决麻烦的。”

Aziraphale似乎有些脸红，视线不由自主地从Crowley身上移开。他只是做了当下该做的事情而已，没想到眼前这个孩子居然会这样夸他。难道他的出现真的给眼前人带来了很大的帮助吗，他还真没想到自己帮了他那么大的忙。

“Crowley，我希望你平时能不要这么感谢我，我突然发现，原来你的夸赞会让我……很不好意思。”

* * *

注①：出自《苏菲的世界》

注②：出自《不能承受的生命之轻》


End file.
